


A Good Source of Vitamin D

by partybutter



Series: What Happens Inbetween [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Episode: s02e20 What Is and What Should Never Be, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Ornery!Dean, Persistent!Sam, Pestering Each Other, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partybutter/pseuds/partybutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the boys have dealt with the djinn and have taken the girl to the hospital they're back in their motel room and Sam is trying to help Dean get his strength back. They end up both needing rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Source of Vitamin D

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything and I'm making no money off of this.  
> Enjoy!

“Can it, Sam... I'm not hungry. I'm just tired....” Dean grouses as he turns his head away and half-heartedly pushes Sam's hand away.

Sam heaves a sigh at Dean, flashing him a weary bitch-face, “I'm not giving it to you because I think you're hungry _Dean_.” Sam explains, stretching his brother's name exasperatedly. “You need to eat it because you've lost a lot of blood.” Sam sighs and pushes the banana towards Dean again. He'd even peeled it halfway down for Dean.

“I'm not an invalid, Sam. Like I said... I'm just tired. Lea'me alone...” Dean's eyebrows were pulled tight as he scowled at Sam, trying to turn away from him and the offensive banana being offered.

“You're tired cause you've lost blood!” Sam sighs again, it sounds defeated, but Dean knows he won't give up.

“Dean, bananas are a great source of Vitamin B-6 and eating it can help your heart. And Dean, right now, you need it. I should get you some Vitamin C too, it will help you absorb iron and since--”

“Oh my God, Sam. Shut up!” Dean had had enough, he turns over and snatches the banana and bites it, glaring at Sam as he chews. “What the hell are you, anyway? Some kinda pediatrician? Thought you went to that fancy school for law?” Dean says with a mouth full of banana, still glaring.

Sam continues to deliver the bitch-face until his forehead smooths out and he laughs, “Dean... pediatricians are doctors who specialize in children's health.” Sam pauses and raises his eyebrows, nodding, “Well, I suppose that does make sense, in your case.”

“Damnit Sam, you know what I mean!” Dean turns away from Sam and unhappily eats the banana.

Sam laughs and gets up, walking across the small room to the badly balanced round table. He digs in the grocery sack and pulls out an orange and then goes back to sit on the side of his bed, staring at the pouting lump on the bed across from him, also known as Dean.

Dean eventually turns over and throws the empty banana peel at Sam's face, smiling when it hits its target perfectly. The banana peel sticks to Sam's hair for half a second before dropping into his lap and on the orange. “Happy now?”

Sam shook off the banana peel from his hands, revealing the half peeled orange and Dean's expression falls and he groans. “Oh man, Sam, come on!” he yells out, staring at the orange as Sam peels it. His face was pleading and horrified at the same time.

“Stop whining and being a jerk. I'm just helping you out.”

“I don't need your help, bitch. I feel fine!”

“You're gonna eat it, Dean, and I don't care if I have to shove it down your throat.” Sam doesn't even glance up from his peeling.

Dean groans and falls back onto the bed, the quick movement made his head spin and he groans again, this time it was out of vertigo instead of frustration and he threw his arm over his face, hiding his eyes in the crook of his elbow. Sam seemed to catch the change. “Easy... I'm not doing this just cause I like seeing you pout.”

Sam got up and switched to sitting on the edge of Dean's bed, looking down at him with a puppy-dog face of concern. “Here...” He says softly, his fingers carefully pulling apart the orange, making sure not to break the thin skin so it didn't get sticky orange juices all over his hands.

He places the orange to Dean's lips and Dean actually opens his mouth and accepts it. Sam lifts his eyebrows in surprise, he wasn't expecting him to actually accept it so easily. Upon further inspection he could see that Dean must really not be feeling well. His skin was quite pale and the dark rings under his eyes were even more prominent when he looked at him like this.

After Dean chews up the orange slice he licks his lips and takes the arm off of his face so that he could see Sam. He could read his brother's expression like an open book. “I'm alright, Sammy. I just moved too quick I guess.” Sam nodded and looked back down to the orange and very gently peeled another slice off. He puts it to Dean's mouth experimentally and Dean accepts it again, his green eyes heavily lidded but still trained on Sam.

They repeated the action over and over until the orange was all gone. Sam was happy to see that Dean lying still was making the color rise again in his brother's face. His freckles had been way too prominent on the pale skin, and to see them fade and blend in again made Sam feel much better.

Sam sits up and picks up all the orange peel and the banana peel on the floor and he carries it to the small round trashcan by the front door and drops it there. “Let me get you some water.” Sam says as he hears the quiet sound of Dean smacking his lips like he was thirsty. “Don't get up, you'll get worse again.”

Sam lengthens his stride towards the mini-fridge and pulls out a bottle of water and goes to Dean's bed, sitting next to him. He is about to help Dean up when Dean pushes him away again, “Damnit Sammy, I told you I'm not an invalid. I can drink on my own.”

“It's not like I'm trying to give it to you by mouth. I'm just trying to help you sit up so you don't make yourself dizzy again.” Sam's tone was much kinder now as he gently moved in and helped Dean up anyway. It did help Dean much more when he didn't have to sit up on his own, making his head spin, but he wouldn't tell Sam that. No way.

“Fingers smell like oranges...” Dean murmured after Sam lowered him back down onto the pillow after he had downed half the bottle of water.

Sam looked like he blushed, but Dean couldn't tell as Sam turned around and took the bottle of water back to the fridge to let it keep cool. “Wish I had gotten some juice or something for you.” Sam moved back to the bed and sat down on his own, looking at Dean with his elbows on his knees and his fingers woven together under his chin.

“What? You're not gonna tuck me in, too?” Dean joked, his pearly white teeth flashing as he gave a little half smile.

“I knew there was a reason you called me a pediatrician. It was a Freudian Slip. You know you're a big baby.” Sam said as he got up and helped Dean out of his jackets.

“A what..?” Dean asked, too confused to realize what was going on until his jackets were gone and he was only in one thin grey shirt and Sam was undoing his belt. “Whoa, whoa. Sam what the hell?” Dean tried to sit up and Sam put one of his massive paws on Dean's chest and kept him from moving.

“Calm down, Dean.”

“Sam... you're makin' this real awkward, man.” Dean closed his eyes and threw his arm over his face again as Sam quickly and efficiently pulled Dean's boots off.

Dean felt the tug as Sam pulled his belt off by the buckle. His face was heating up quickly, good thing he was hiding his blush under his arm. “Dude... awkward...” Dean mumbled again, trying to lift a foot and push against Sam's chest.

“Stop being a baby, Dean. You're the one who asked for it.” Sam snapped, but there was no bite to his tone. Sam had to admit even he felt weird as he was unbuttoning Dean's jeans and he felt his hand shake slightly as he gripped the fly and pulled it down.

“I feel like I'm about to get bad touched.” Dean said after clearing his throat and swallowing hard.

“Do you _want_ to be touched?” Sam asked after he pulled Dean's jeans down and saw that his brother was sporting a chub. Sam's face went bright red and he pulled Dean's jeans off of his feet and then folded them up and put them on the nearby chair.

“Sam... You're my _brother_.” Dean says, like Sam could have forgotten as he pulled his big brother's socks off of his feet.

“You think I don't know that?” Sam started tugging the sheets down underneath Dean, letting the older man lift up so he could pull them down to tuck his older brother in. The sheet caught on Dean's boxers and pulled them halfway down over the round curve of his ass. “Shit!” Dean said as his hips thrust upward and he grabbed his boxers and pulled them right back up.“I knew you wanted to bad-touch...”

Sam was blushing, Dean noticed, when he looked at Sam with a scandalized expression. “Not like I did it on purpose... But you never answered my question. Do you want to be touched?” Sam asked carefully, the covers gripped tight in his large hands as he pulled them up and over Dean's bare legs.

Dean sighed and looked away from Sam, “I'm tired Sam... turn the light off.”

Sam got up and checked the salt lines and made sure the door was securely locked and the curtains fully drawn before he turned the light off and started peeling off his own clothes. He drops his jacket and shirt on the back of a chair then sits on the edge of the bed and pulls his boots off one by one.

“Sam...” Dean said, it was so quiet that Sam wasn't sure he'd heard anything.

“Dean?” Sam questioned, pulling his pants and socks off. He sat on the bed in his shirt and boxers, watching Dean, waiting.

“You shoulda seen it Sam...” Dean speaks up a little louder, but still incredibly quiet. “You and me... we weren't...”

“Shh...” Sam gets up and goes over to Dean's bed and lifts the covers and crawls in beside him. “Don't think about it right now. Just get some sleep.” Sam says soothingly, curling up next to Dean like he used to do when he was much younger and much, much smaller. He had his head on Dean's arm, his arms curled up in front of his chest, against Dean's side, and his incredibly long leg crooked over the top of Dean's knees.

They sat there in silence for a good long time before Dean bent his arm under Sam's head, his fingers massaging into Sam's scalp through his long hair. “Don't you think you're a little old for this?” Dean's voice was quiet and deep and it soothed Sam. Just like Sam curling to his side soothed Dean. He knew he couldn't forget these types of memories if he'd stayed over in the fake world.

“Dean...” Sam whispered, nuzzling his face closer into Dean's armpit. “I'm glad you came back.”

“I couldn't leave you, Sammy.” Dean ran his fingers roughly through Sam's hair and gripped tight and pulled until the strands slipped from his fingers. Sam shuddered and nuzzled into Dean tighter, he knew Dean didn't like feeling like he was going too soft. He was used to the firm pulls through his hair, it made Dean feel like he wasn't petting him.

Sam slid a hand out across Dean's chest and then worked it up underneath his shirt until his massive hand was over Dean's heart, feeling it pound away. Sam smiled a little, glad to feel the hard thumps and the warmth coming from his brother.

Dean groaned a little and put a hand up and over Sam's t-shirt covered wrist. “I knew the touch was coming.” His voice was rather gravelly.

Sam's face grew hot with a blush and he slid his hand down Dean's chest and left it sitting still over Dean's belly button.

“What are you doin' Sam?” Dean asked in that same deep and husky voice. Sam could tell that Dean tried to put anger into it, but it only came out as slightly cautious.

“Touching...” Sam answered, his hand slid down further, now just at the waistband of Dean's boxers. He heard Dean's breathing hitch and then his heart begin to pound faster, but the older brother never made a move to stop him. So Sam slowly slipped his pinky finger into the waistband and wiggled it down further, then paused, giving Dean ample opportunity to put a stop to it.

He waited for maybe five long seconds before wiggling his other fingertips in to join his pinky. Once all four fingers were in he pushed them down into Dean's boxers. His long digits slid over Dean's patch of pubic hair. It was kept trimmed, not short, but not too long.

By this time, both of their hearts were beating fast and their breathing had picked up slightly. Sam swallows the lump in his throat and then pushes down that extra bit, his fingertips coming into contact with the base of Dean's cock.

He hears Dean gasp a little when Sam spreads his forefinger and middle finger around Dean's girth. Dean was getting harder by the second and so was Sam. Sam curls his fingers and walks them up Dean's shaft. His cock was lying half hard and hot to the left. Sam wraps his fingers around it and grip it firm, pulling upwards before sliding his hand back down to the base again.

“Dean...” Sam whispers, laying light, shy kisses to the shapely muscle of Dean's bicep. He traces his lips around the muscle of Dean's armpit to his chest where he kisses and licks a nipple. He works his hand all around Dean's length as he gets harder, longer and thicker. It was starting to get difficult to stroke him fully hard inside of the boxers.

Dean seemed to think the same thing because he lifted up and used his free hand to start pushing them down his hips. Sam released Dean and helped him push the boxers down and he pulled them all the way off Dean's feet. Once Dean's boxers were flying through the air and landing on the floor Sam had his hand back around Dean.

'Much better...' Sam thought to himself as he could now use his arm to push Dean's cock upwards and jerk it with a slight twist of his wrist every once in a while.

Dean bit off a moan that escaped from his throat, his lips forming a tight white line at his embarrassing slip. Sam leaned in and started sucking Dean's nipple again, earning another growling moan from a tight throat.

“Got lube?” Sam asked hotly against Dean's chest.

“Who do you think you're talking to? Of course. In the drawer.” Sam rolls over a little and digs around before rolling back. He puts it on Dean's chest and then sits up and takes his boxers off also.

“What are you doing?” Dean asks, lifting his head to watch Sam with wide eyes, glimmering in the dark of the room.

“What do you think, genius?” Sam murmured back, leaning in and kissing Dean's lips. Dean's eyes got wider as Sam slid a thigh over his, now straddling his thighs.

Dean's eyes were flickering from Sam's face to the hand that was now working between Sam's legs. He wasn't a fool, he knew what Sam was doing.

“Somethin' tells me this isn't your first time...” Dean manages to say, listening to the sounds of Sam's lubed fingers sliding around to stretch himself.

“Think about you a lot...” Sam admits in a husky, lusty voice. He was biting his lip and his cock was twitching hard in response to Sam.

“This is so wrong little brother.” Dean says as he slides his rough hands up and down Sam's legs. They were peppered with thick but soft hairs and even though it was much different than what Dean was used to, he realized he didn't have a problem with it.

“I know... I've known for a long time.” Sam admits as Dean watches him pull his fingers out of himself. He watches him open up the lube and then snap it shut and toss it to the side. Dean's eyes squeeze shut and he drops his head to the bed and then immediately snaps it back up so he can keep watching as Sam's hand works the slick lube into his cock.

“Damn, Sammy...” Dean whispers through his teeth. He watches Sam shudder, “Say it again big brother...” Sam whispers back, holding Dean's cock straight up as Sam crawls up higher and begins to align himself.

“Sam... Sammy... You sure you're ready- Ahh!! Fuck!” Dean yells out as Sam lowers himself and the head of Dean's cock slips in. Sam was incredibly tight and so, so hot.

“Dean...” Sam moans, rolling his hips, getting lower and lower until he was fully seated. Dean's hands grip Sam's thighs tight and then quickly move to grab Sam's hips. “Stay still... Fuck.” Dean demands, holding Sam down on him tight. If Sam kept moving like he was, this was going to be over before it could even begin.

“Dean, please... it feels so good... Waited so long...” Sam sobbed out, his hands were sliding up and down Dean's forearms, gripping his hard muscles.

Dean had to start thinking about all kinds of terrible, disgusting things to keep himself from cumming, and even then, it was still a very close call.

Sam was so damn tight that the grip was almost painful on Dean's throbbing cock. “This your first time, Sammy?” he can't help but asking, finally easing his bruising grip on Sam's hips.

“Y-Yeah... never had someone back there.” Sam answered, his blush coloring even his voice.

“Fuck...” Dean slides his hands around and grips Sam's firm ass tightly, his little brother sure was getting muscular. He kneads the globes with each hand and eventually lifts Sam and then pulls him back down firmly, grinding up into that oppressive heat.

Sam lets out a surprised cry and then starts grinding down hard, pressing Dean into the bed. “Dean..!” he cries out, lifting up on his own and beginning to ride Dean.

They were both panting and holding back, barely able to contain their enthusiasm, they didn't want it to end too fast.

Dean sneaks a hand from Sam's rear and grips his cock. “Not yet...” Sam whispers, pushing Dean's hand away.

Dean started to sit up, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. “No Dean... I'll do all the work. Just relax.” Sam whispers hotly into Dean's ear, hugging him tight before gently pushing his chest to lie him back down.

“When I get better... You're in for a wild ride.” Dean grips Sam's knees and then massages up his thighs, groaning.

“Promise?” Sam asks with a very naughty little smirk. He was grinding hard and slow on Dean's lap.

“You'll see.” Dean responds with a smirk in kind.

Sam leans back and puts his hands just over Dean's knees on his thighs and starts bouncing on Dean's hard cock, impaling himself over and over again, his own cock waving around wantonly. Dean was having trouble keeping his eyes from rolling back into his head. He was watching intently as Sam's abs flexed and rippled as he moved himself. The cuts of Sam's hipbones were incredibly alluring and so Dean reached out to slide his hands along the dips, his thumbs brushing over the bone that stuck out.

He grips Sam's hips tight and starts jack-hammering up into Sam's body even though Sam told him to stay still. “Gonna cum Sam.” he warned, the loud and wet clapping noises echoing through the room spurred them on further and soon Sam's yelping moans were heard after every sharp clap of skin.

“Do it. Inside.” Sam moans out loudly, his back arching, making his lovely body flex even further. Dean felt Sam's position change and the angle in which he was thrusting switched. Sam started moaning out loud and deep and his body clenched down tight on Dean.

“Oh fuck!” Dean cried out as he watched Sam cum untouched onto his own stomach. The pearly white ropes were landing over Sam's abs and also on Dean's as Sam was still bouncing like crazy due to his brother's pounding.

Dean gripped Sam tighter and squeezed his eyes shut and pounded up as hard as he could manage as he rode closer to his orgasm. His rhythm faltered and he moaned loud, his body tensing up as he came inside of his brother. He slowed his pace and ground deep up into his little Sammy. Sam could feel Dean's cock thicken and jerk with every spurt of cum that entered him. 

Sam couldn't believe he came all over himself without a touch. It would have made him blush with embarrassment if he wasn't already bright red from exertion and pleasure.

“Damn, Sammy... we should have done that a long time ago.” Dean said through his panting, his hands still working up and down Sam's thighs.

“What do you say we make up for lost time?” Sam adjusted and winced, huffing a laugh, “Later though... We both need rest now, after that.”

Dean's mouth pulled up on one side, giving Sam a very satisfied looking lop-sided grin, “How'd you like your shot of Vitamin D?”

Sam rolls his eyes and laughs again, “You're so weird.” Sam leans down and gives Dean's lips a peck. “But I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought about it!


End file.
